Tired
by evillaughter101
Summary: so Sakura's now a princess. With control over WATER. Gaara's her new BFF & Sasuke's returned. great, now all she has to do is save her people, defeat an evil unknown and fall in love. That should be easy? Right? Gaasaku GaaraSakura
1. Falling

Sakura sighed drearily, toes gently kicking the pond under which she was sitting. The old Team 7 Bridge. She thought. then shook her head violently. _Not anymore, not anymore_. _Im the last one left_. She thought despondently. _Narutos chasing after Hinata now and Kakashi's got a new team to train and NO!_ She gazed into the deep waters. A slew of images flashed across her mind. Naruto smiling and joking. Kakashi's laughing face and perverted book, Sasukes- _NO!_ her mind shouted_. NOT GOING TO GO THERE!_

Her pale knuckles tightened on the bridges railing. She lifted her head to the bright spring day. _perfect weather for my mood_ she thought sarcasticly, before glancing down at the river flowing under her. The water looked so embracing. And welcoming. She sighed again. She was so tired. So incredibly tired. She stood up, balancing precariously on the railing.

"SAKURA- CHAN!" Naruto's loud voice screamed from behind her. She closed her emerald eyes wearily. Then opened them "SAKURA CHAN THAT ISNT SAFE!" Naruto caught up to her "come down Sakura- chan, come down, I don't want you to get hurt"

she looked at him blankly "Why? Don't you think I can handle it? Don't you think I can take care of myself?" she asked no emotion in her voice. Naruto shivered.

"Sakura- chan? Are you okay?"

She looked at him, then smiled brightly, though it never reached her eyes. " I think Hinata is waiting for you Naruto. Go say hi to her"

Naruto spun around frantically. "HINATA CHAN!" he called "HELLO!"

Sakura cursed inwardly. Why couldn't he just drop the subject?

"Naruto. Don't yell, go and say hello to her properly"

He shot her a funny look. "Are you feeling fine?"

She tilted her head to the side "Fine? I don't know" he looked at her worriedly "well, okay then. Are you sure?"

She looked at the water again. It looked so peaceful, and calm, no blood or deaths. It seemed to beckon to her. She smiled wearily "Yeah Naruto I'm fine"

"You don't look fine Sakura- chan, maybe you should go to the hospital"

CRACK!

Sakuras hand punched into the stone wall beside Naruto. "YOUR RIGHT, IM NOT FINE I AM SO TIRED NARUTO. SO SICK AND TIRED. SO TIRED OF BEING THE STRONGEST. THE ONE EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PERSON COMES RUNNING TO WHENEVER THERES A PROBLEM. SO FUCKING TIRED NARUTO, WAITING FOR YOU TO ACTUALLY SAY HELLO TO ME INSTEAD OF JUST RUNNING UP. HI SAKURA! HONESTLY JUST COME AND SAY HI, FOR NO GODAMN REASON OKAY? BUT GOD FORBID YOU SHOULD TALK TO ME OUTSIDE OF MISSIONS! I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU TO NOTICE. BUT IT NEVER MATTERED DID IT? SAKURA ARE YOU FINE? YEAH IM SO FUCKING FINE NARUTO. OH THATS JUST GREAT SAKURA GLAD TO HEAR IT NOW DO YOU MIND HEALING SO AND SO WHILE I CHASE AFTER THE LAST GUY WHO GOT AWAY. NEVER MIND THE FACT THAT IM COVERED IN BLOOD AND I LOOK EXHAUSTED! IM SO FUCKING TIRED NARUTO. SO TIRED. NAD YOU KNOW WHAT? I BET YOU HAD SOMETHING YOU NEEDED ME TO DO DIDNT YOU?" she took a deep breath and added quietly "Im so tired of waiting Naruto. so tired of waiting for him and you and Kakashi to catch up. or wait for me. SO tired" she closed her eyes and imagined herself slipping into a bubble. A fort where nothing could reach her. She opened her eyes and smiled at Naruto "Im fine okay? just really tired, im sorry for snapping like that"

He looked at her, worry dancing in his cerulean eyes "Im sorry Sakura- chan- that we never noticed"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU NEVER NOTICED! SURE! EVERYTHINGS JUST PEACHY IN _YOUR_ WORLD NARUTO! HINATA AND IN LINE FOR THE NEXT HOKAGE! WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD WAKE UP NOW NARUTO! I HAVE BEEN FOR 7 YEARS"

Her eyes dilated slightly as she focused on something beyond Naruto. Who was that? It couldn't possibly be? Kakashi? and Sasuke? no she thought. I'm dreaming. Naruto looked at her "Sasukes back Sakura chan and we we're wondering if you could- Sakura chan. . .? "

naruto faltered as he glanced at his best friend. Her outburst had been like nothing he'd ever seen before. But it was nothing compared to what she looked like now. Her eyes were totally dead. her pink locks looked dull and limp. But what bothered her most was her smile and eyes. There was no special something in them . the sparkled that made it Sakuras. He turned away from sakura to look at the fast approaching men. Sasukes usual poker-face looked slightly excited at seeing her. Naruto felt chuffed with himself. _now sakura wouldnt feel so lonely_ he thought. a sudden whooshing noise beside him made him turn. Sasuke gave a shout and started running forward. Kakashi as well. Naruto turned around fully.

"what have you done naruto?" sakura whispered softly.

Sakura stared at the fast approaching men. She felt dead. Then looked around her wildly. Narutos grinning face, Kakashis proud expression and sasuskes slightly excited face. Just like always. Suddenly her heart made a broken sound. Sakura placed a hand to her chest and stepped back a step. "What have you done naruto" she asked again. Her heart was broken now. The emotional scotch tape holding her together shattered again. And Sakura Harunos heart couldn't take it anymore.

Narutos eyes widened. As if in slow motion he heard Kakashis shout as Sakuras leg stepped over open air. Naruto grabbed for her wildly and missed. Turned towards him and he was able to see a small heart breaking smile. Then she fluttered into the pond. Disappearing in a series of ripples.

"SAKURA!"


	2. Sleeping

Sakura's eyes opened under water. She was right- the water swallowed her up. Made her feel safe and protected. Nothing bad existed down here. Just peace and tranquility. She smiled softly. Who cared about her broken heart? She could feel it healing as she lay there. She lifted her arms up, embracing the water. A pang of loss and sorrow shot through her as she saw her teachers and teammates blurry faces- she would miss them. Her body bumbed lightly on the bottom of the river. Her eyes slowly drifted shut as she slowly stopped breathing. Nothing mattered anymore, and her worries slipped off of her. A tiny air bubble escaped her lips as darkness enveloped her.

-2 WEEKS LATER -

Sakura Haruno was in a coma. Nothing seemed to have terminated it. And nothing seemed to be able to break. She just lay there, a constant reminder to every one about the girl they had used and broken. Her friends cried and cried. Naruto spent 2 hours a day with her. Sasuke never left, much to the chagrin of the nurses. Tsunade personally took care of her former apprentice. Kakashi graduated his team. He said he wasnt going to take another without her permission. Everyone tried everything they could. but nothing happened to sakura. As they all sat there, listening to the beeping of her heart monitor it was decided. Sakura Haruno was practically dead, with only the beep to remind people she was still alive.

Except for her dream

"Sakura?" a warm voice radiated from a cave as a blinding pulsing light glowed from it "Sakura?"

Sakura walked along the bottom of the sea floor "Who are you? At do you want?"

"Sakura? Sakura?"

The image faded and Sakura floated in the blackness of the void that was her mind.

it repeated over and over again. Sakura pleading with the voice to show itself.

Finally after a million of these retakes, Sakura had gotten pissed

"ALL RIGHT WELL IF YOU WONT SHOW YOURSELF ILL JUST COME GET YOU!" Sakura marched towards the pulsing light. Ignoring the fact that she felt like she shouldn't be doing it. A heavy weight of fear set over her as she approached the cave mouth. Finally she pushed into the cave and gasped. A beautiful woman floated there, susoended in a ball of light, that was gently pulsing. Sakura shaded her eyes against the glow.

"You have finally come" The womans pearly voice emitted from the light "Now you will learn"

"Who are you? Why am I here? Do you need help?"

"Princess sakura" the womans voice was warm and caring, as if she had known sakura personally.

_princess?_ she thought

"You are to undergo a task. I will be there to guide you and help. Just look inside yourself."

"How? Im in a coma, remember?"

"The reason why is because you are afraid of returning. That is your greatest weakness, Princess Sakura. And the most beautiful part of what you are. You love the water too much to leave. But you love your friends to much to go. So you hover. And now you can leave. You have sucessfully broken the barrier you needed to be able to. Now return Princess, and serve your people. Great evil find you. And you will have to win"

"But-"

"Goodbye Princess"

"WAIT! I- "

Sasuke stared at his sleeping friend, her candy colored hair was fanned out all over her pillow. She looked so beautiful. "I'm sorry I took so long Sakura" He whispered "I'm so sorry I did this to you"

"SASUKE! LOOK! SAKURA!"

Naruto screamed. the entire town heard it. and immediatly everyone poofed to the room she was in.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino cried out loud "ARE YOU UP!"

Sakura frowned. There were so many loud noises. All of them were familiar though. And dear for some reason. She couldn't remember though.

"Sakura come back to us" a soft voice whispered. Sakura felt a pang of loss. But why does it hurt?

_You must make your descion princess. Decide now. Neither is out of your reach._

"SAKURA! GET UP! ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DIE! WE ALL MISS YOU"

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA!"

she convulsed in pain_. I want to go to them_ she screamed inwardly _I want to go to my friends!_. A pair of dancers whirled into view. The man stood tall and proud, with golden robes on, his hair was a blood red. The woman stodd, willowy and graceful, esconed in silver. Her hair was white and glowed. They smiled at her kindly.

"_daughter, it is time for you to join your friends, remember, we love you dearly"_

They faded into the background slowly.

Sakuras eyes fluttered open slowly. A chorus of happy gasps echoed around the room as she opened her eyes fully and looked around at all the people inside her room. She smiled tearfully "good to see you all again"

-in that one day, a girl was nearly crushed to death by tears and hugs.-


	3. Princess

"sakuraaaaa"

"sakuraaaaaaaa"

"princess"

"our princess"

"come"

"help- help us-"

Sakura tossed and turned on her stiff hospital bed fitfully. A bunch of voices kept plauging her in her dreams.

'go way" she mumbled to herself.

"But Sakura chan I just got here"

"AH!" she screamed, eyes snapping open wide. a smell of ramen drifted up her nose "NARUTO!"

"actually, naruto and me"

Hazily her eyes drifted into focus. She pushed herself up "who? sasuke? and"

Her eyes widened "everyone else"

"OH PRECIOUS FLOWER OF KNOHA" Lee shouted "ON BEHALF OF EVERY ONE IN THE VILAAGE I APOLOGIZE. WE DIDNT MEAN TO KNOCK YOU UNCONCIOUS WE WERE JUST SO -ump"

Sakura stuffed one of her many get well cards into his mouth. "Lee, I get it. Does anyone have a pain reliever? I have got a really big headache all of a sudden and –" her eyes widened dramatically "who is that?"

Everyone whirled around. Sakura quickly created a clone. She lay on top of it uncomfortably.

"whoops- wait there he is again" This time she formed the hand seals and poofed away. she appeared in a small hill some ways away from her over filled room.

She smiled, congratulating herself on thinking that fast. then she looked at her chakra reserves, they were full up from resting for so long_. Full_ she decided _time for a self healing session_. calmly she lay down on the hill and did all her healing. After she felt slightly tired and closed her eyes.

"SAKURA!" loud voices eminated from the hospital. she popped an eye open. _Damn, my clone must have worn off. _

"Sakura?" a heavy low voice asked from behind her. A cold sweat broke out on her body. She turned around slowly. Sasuke stood there, looking down at her with heavy dispassionate eyes. Sakura waited for the blush and the stammer to appear. Only deep sadness filled her as she looked into his eyes.

"Your clone, it disappeared about a minute after you left. Idiots, they had left to find a nurse or some headache medicine, what were you doing, running away like that?" His patronizing town irked her. All the memories of being hit again and again by his harsh words and actions. she stood bowing her head. A void swirled through her, she staggered, a sudden pain racing through her body. _My heart hurts_ she wondered. _i feel nothing but pain and sadness._

"sakura!" he moved to steady her. She knocked his arms down. Then raised her head

"Don't touch me"

He took a step back "Sakura. you cant stand. it was foolish of you to leave"

Her emerald eyes burned with anger. they suddenly cooled. _not even an apology. a sorry_ sakura just foolish. _you are sasuke i was foolish to expect one_. a deep fog settled over her heart. an ice casing.

"sakura?"

Sasuke stood there uncertainly. He could handle blushing Sakura, or even yelling and fighting Sakura. But not this Sakura. She stood there, emerald orbs gazing into his coldly, calculative and dispassionate. Offhandedly he wondered if that's what he looked like. He shivered and took a another step back. Her eyes were so cold towards him. _but i didnt do anything to her._

_**"sasuke kun I LOVE YOU, DONT LEAVE"**_

_oh right, well, he'd come back, and he wanted to love her. he did love her already, but that was dangerous, so he had blocked it. did i kill it? did i kill her love? _He was so busy pondering this he didn't notice her move. She was bowing to him.

"Forgive Uchihua Sama- for not impressing you, I think you can leave now, having bestowed your humble opinion on me" Her voice was dull and cold, with a biting edge that made sasuke wince inwardly. She whirled around as he reached for her

"Sakura"

Sakura shuddered with anger. _How dare he? how DARE he? did he know what he had done to her?_

" Dont touch me please Uchihua Sama'

"Sakura, listen I didnt mean to hurt you-"

" I SAID DONT TOUCH ME!" she whirled around screaming at him. And thats when it happened.

BOOMBOOMPOWBOOMBOOMPOW

"HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" sakura screamed at him, bringing her arms over her head. Sasuke could only stare as she stood there. A wave of water burst out of the ground and into the air, following her hands, it hovered there. Sakura instinctively drew her arms back. sasukes eyes bugged out (not that he'd ever admit it)

Sakura pushed forward with her hands, the water followed, barreling into Sasuke as he stood there stupified. He flew backwards, crashing painfully into a tree. Sakura stood there, her body heaving with pants. sasuke lay there on the ground "sakura?" he chocked, all the air out of his body.

she glared a him "Don't' say my name" she hissed "You dont deserve to be back, bastard, if you think you can just waltz in and expect everyone to adore you, your dead wrong. you left us, you betrayed ME! then you came back , I told you I loved you saskue I LOVED YOU! and you left me on a bench, in a town where the majority of its population is MALE! do you know what could have happened to me? and now youre back, well good for you, now , as far as im concerned, you can leave again" her body was swirling with adreline and strengh as she stood there, venting on the Uchihua

She whirled around and stalked off, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind her.

sakura ran through the town rapidly. _holy shit holy shit holy shot_. she thought _i just - i just- holy shit- i just moved water ! and i told sasuke teme off! holy shit im so screwed!_

"oof" she bumped into a heavy figure. she raised her eyes. kakashi she sighed, relieved

"sakura? sakura!" he said surprised. then he grabbed her and poofed away. they appeared in the hokages office quickly.

"sakura!" the busty woman cried, grabbing he exhuasted girl in a strangling hug "DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"t-tsunade sama" sakura chocked "Im in deep shit"

Tsunade stepped back, and looked at her "why?"

Sakura took a couple of breaths "get me some water" she commanded. she placed her hands in front of her, breathing deeply. _How did i do it before_? she looked at a glass of water in front of her and inhaled. peace washed over her as she closed her eyes. she raised a hand, the water cured out of the glass and twisted. sakura brought her arm to her, and it followed her, shlupping out of the glass. she opened her eyes . the woman from her sleep floated there. a ghostly reached out and stroked here face "Sakura- princess, welcome back to the world, my name is Maimi and I was your nurse. you must come find us, beware Sakura- it is not easy, will you come?"

"yes" sakura whispered, buoyed up with the calm and joy shefelt swirling through her body, nothing like the tumultuous rush of the anger and hate she had experienced before.

"Beware the Fire, your enemy is closer than you think. Your healer and General have already come, follow, they will lead"

Sakura nodded as Maimi smiled and faded away. She looked to the stunned Hokage, who was staring at Kakashi. Sakura looked down. kakashi knelt there, in respect to sakura

"kakashi sensai?" she asked shakily

kakashi kept his head to the floor "princess sakura, i have been looking for you for many years, i have finally found you, now the three are found, you shall lead us, and we shall free our people"

Sakura stared at the man who had taught her, the man she looked as a father. She heard a rustle of fabric, Tsunade knelt as well "sakura, i will join you, I am the healer, it is a pleasure to finally meet with you"

Sakura could only stare at the two people she respected the most in the world kneeling to her. the only thing she could do was burst into tears "dont do that" she wailed "dont do that"

They stood and wrapped their arms around her "its okay" Tsunade soothed "we'll be okay"

Sakura sniffled at her "really?- then we're equals okay? no kneeling or bowing and no ones going to call me princess right? and you two owe me a HUGE explaination"

then she resumed crying, the only thing her teachers could do was stare at her and at each other . Then they smiled

she'll get through this they thought simultaniusly.


	4. Making Friends

Sakura was drunk. No, she reconsidered. Mildly intoxicated. She looked down at her empty drink and sighed. Groaning slightly she raised her hand to get another one. The other seven glasses looked so lonely she decided. Sakura placed her head in her hands and sighed. Today had not been a good day. After her little bout of self-pity Kakashi and Tsunade had led her to a room, where apparently she was going to meet everyone who knew about this and get the whole low down. Sakura had gracefully tripped into the room and landed on her face. When she had righted herself she had looked up and saw. Well, almost everyone she worked with. All of the Konoha twelve- minus Sasuke and her of course- Iruka sensei, Gai sensei and Hana Inuzuka. A chorus of sounds had meet her arrival

"WHAT!"

"Sakura- Chan is the princess!?"

"Impossible"

"I-I don't think Sakura San is capable"

"It can't be!"

"I thought we were here to meet the princess!?"

She blinked around the room. Her eyes zeroed in on Naruto at once.

"What is this?" she asked Kakashi. He swept his arm around the room

"These are your handmaidens, Ino, Hinata and . . . lee- don't ask. The rest are to be your bodyguards, potential mentors and attendants if necessary. Well, except Naruto, he has a different job"

"No, I mean, why did all of my friends know about this except me?"

Kakashi shifted and coughed uncomfortably "um"

Her eyes were locked on Naruto's "Naruto?" she asked tentatively "you knew about this?"

His cerulean orbs slid away from hers "Sakura Chan-"

""You didn't tell me? You didn't mention the fact that you knew I was a prin- thing?!"

"We didn't know sakura Chan- honestly!"

Her eyes scanned the room again "even so, I am the Hokages apprentice, why did all of you except me know? Was I not important enough? Why aren't I here?"

Sakura gazed moodily into her sake anger gripped her stomach again how dare they? '_**hell yeah- bastards!'**_inner sakura agreed enthuthiastically.

Ino looked at her and said "forehead-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sakura had screamed, attention on Naruto. "why didn't I know? Naruto? I thought you said I was your sister?" he flinched "sakura Chan- I"

Numbness swept over her. She reveled in it, it left no room for anger, sadness or disappointment. Tsunade touched her shoulder "sakura, don't you think you're over reacting-"

"Don't touch me," she said coldly "what else don't I know?" there was some scuffling of feet, and a long enough silence for Sakura to get the point. She whirled around and toward the doorway

"Sakura chan" Naruto called from behind her "don't leave"

She straightened in the doorway. A single tear slipped down her cheek she closed her eyes "I would have told you" she said frigidly. Then she walked off.

Sakura scowled into her glass. A tiny portion of her mind that suggested she was overreacting just a smidge was quickly squashed. Her friends hadn't told her, naruto hadn't told her. She wiped away a tear angrily from her eye. It hurt- she was the Hokages apprentice, why didn't she know? of course- she didn't know what she didn't know but now her best friends were her servants!- and an entirely disbelieving ones at that. Which had stung as well the way everyone instantly rejected the idea the she might actually be who they were looking for. She could possibly be the prin- thing. Sakura refused to say that word. _Its all a dream_ she told herself _a very messed up, crazy dream. No one can control water, and there's no way im a princess._ A sudden overbearing presence made itself known.

"hn"

"go away sasuke" she said, not looking up

"its Gaara" she looked. Jade eye s met hers, rimmed in black kohl. The kazekage_- of course_ sakura groaned _this is is a dream, why not add an kazekage as well?_. He sat down stiffly. She raised her head and gulped the sake down.

"so- you're a princess" he said unexpectedly, causing her to choke. He pounded her on the back. She raised bleary eyes and shrugged.

"it hurt, didn't it?"

"huh?"

he looked her in the eye "when they told you, an hour ago my sister and brother decided to reveal I was a prince. I know I'm not very close to them but it still hurt, when I found out- it was like everybody I cared for knew and I didn't. it hurt, so now im pissed"

sakura gazed at him in shock _that was the longest thing I have ever heard him say to anyone. And he understood._ Sakura burst into tears and impulsively hugged him. he stiffened immediately from the contact. She withdrew and looked at him, sniffling attractively.

"you understand" sakura said "you didn't know" she gave him a small wobbly smile "since you didn't know, want to be my friend?" his eyes widened with shock. She giggled and pointed at him "your eyes are pretty"

"you're drunk" he said

"nah- mildly intoxicated"

"you're drunk"

"im not hearing that-" she sang to him "im hearing mildly intoxicated". She grinned crookedly at him, then slumped onto the wood table. "anyway, it dosn't matter, this is a dream"

"you think you're asleep"

"duh, of course, in the space of one day, I awoke from a two week coma, yelled at sasuke, who had returned, he apologized, then I threw water at him, found out I'm a princess, and all my friends knew about something I didn't and I just became best friends with the kazekage, who tried to kill me once" she sighed "conclusion- this is a very messed up dream"

"I'm your best friend?" he asked, sounding like he was choking on something. _Probably his own spit, he hadn't drank any sake yet_. Sakura deduced

"cha, why not? I like you, and you didn't lie to me, plus, you found me, and I doubt the others are even looking for me, and since this is a dream I might as well add the fact that you've only tried to kill me once, and you're pretty cute, to boot. So yeah"

Gaara could only gape at the petite pink-haired kunoichi in front of him. she giggled at his face, then sakura held out a slender hand "do you, Gaara, promise to be my best friend, and never lie, no matter how much the truth hurts, and protect me with your life?- and I to you?"

Gaara stared at the hand, then shook it " I do" at the very least he thought it will be amusing to see her face when she figures out this isn't a dream.

"Great! Now, more sake!" she called "we have to celebrate!" he frowned and grabbed her hand "Time to go" he said.

The next morning. . .

Sakura awoke with a start she lay in her bed, smiling softly at the weird dream she had had. Throwing on a white robe, she failed to notice she was still wearing a grimy hospital gown. She trudged to the kitchen and sighed. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it up with water she ran her tounge against her teeth. He mouth tasted like sake- weird she thought. Sakura zoned in on the cup. It was full of water. Tentatively she raised her hand. Just like in the dream, it followed it, curling up into the air. Her mouth fell open- _if i can- that meant- oh my god_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, her voice ringing through konoha. The doorbell rang. She rushed over and flung it open. Gaara stood there, watching her uncomfortably and she sagged and panted demonically. A glimmer of amusement and sadness lit his blank eyes up. she stared at him, jaw on the floor.

"um- you asked me to meet you here" he said, by way of explanation.

"HOLY SHIT" she screamed "IF YOURE HERE- THAT MEANS" she zoned out for a minute, recalling everything she had done. Suddenly she snapped back and ran into her apartment "AHH, I HAVE TO RUN, RUN FAR FAR AWAY!"

He looked at her, his chest gripped with sadness. He had expected this reaction, but it still hurt. It was sad- he'd really gone home feeling almost cheerful.

"LIKE SUNA!" sakura continued, dragging Gaara back to reality. _Huh? Suna? Why would she want to run away from me and go there? _He wondered

"GAARA, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME PACK!"

"Why are you running away?" he asked. She stopped screaming and running and looked at him "I attacked sasuke, and won, thus, he's going to kill me! now, help me pack for Suna, we're leaving"

A sudden inexplicable weight flew off his chest. She wasn't afraid of him, she still wanted to be his firend. She resumed running round and screaming

"Remember" he said suddenly

"What?"

"The pact- I have to protect you"

her green eyes widened comically "yeah! And you almost won last time!"

He was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the doorway.

"Come on! We have to kill Sasuke before he kills me!"


	5. Operation Ignore

Naruto stared at Sakura with disbelief. _Why is Sakura Chan with Gaara?_ He asked the Kyuubi _**how should I know kid? All I understand is that you messed up big time with pinkie over there**_. Sakura was running wildly through the market, swinging a stoic kazekage by the arm behind her.

"GO GO GO!" she screamed at him loudly "WE HAVE TO GET HIM! NOW!" with a thump she ran smack into someone's chest. Sakura fell onto her butt gracefully and looked up. Sasuke stood there, looking slightly disgruntled- or was it deranged?

"AHH!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him. She looked at the silent Gaara, a small twinkle of humor in his eyes. Then she scooted back between his legs and pushed him forward " GO, KILL, ATACK! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Sakura" he growled, scowling at her. She looked up from pushing against his leg. this was the scowl that had sent grown men running for their lives. Sakura just ignored it and focused on what was important to her

"You said my name"

A barely perceptible blush started to tinge the red headed teenager's cheeks.

"OI-SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms as he approached the trio. Gaara felt Sakura stiffen against his leg. She looked up at him "I'm not ready" she whispered, eyes locked on Narutos face. He nodded slightly. Sand encased them both as Naruto arrived. Sasuke just stood their eye twitching

"Hey, teme, what happened to sakura Chan?"

Sakura and Gaara arrived in a flurry of sand. They were standing in the middle of a sakura tree orchard. Sakura gave a small gasp of awe. The sakura blossoms had formed a thick carpet on the grassy hill. A small cheerful stream ran down the side of it. A view of the mountains completed it. She laughed joyfully and flopped down onto the blossoms. Patting a space next to her, she indicated for Gaara to sit down. He sat down carefully. Sakura sighed, "What are we going to do?" he raised an eyebrow (well, Sakura thought he did, but wasn't sure) "about this situation?"

She snorted, "Yes, about me being a prin- thing and you being a prince? That situation? Nah, its not very important is it? I mean, deciding what's for lunch is much more important."

"Hn"

"That was sarcasm, by the way"

"Princess"

"I know what it is- I just- I just cant say it, I don't believe it, that's all"

He looked at her, she was lying surrounded by blossoms, and her emerald eyes were gazing at the sky. She was in a dirty hospital gown, with her pink hair surrounded her face like a freaky bubblegum colored halo. Ho coughed and looked away, fighting the rising blush.

"Ignore them," she decided, Gaara flicked his eyes towards her "we're just going to ignore them and every else until we- or I, you can decide- feels better about the whole situation"

"Hn"

"You agree?"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn"

"I'm taking this all as a yes" she punched her arm into the air "woohoo! Operation ignore is ago!"

"Hn"

"I'm getting better at this- in gaaranese that meant woohoo right?"

"You should get some new clothes," he said. She looked down at what she was wearing and giggled, "Did the great kazekage just offer to take me shopping?"

"Hn"

"Okay! But you're paying"

"And then he and Sakura chan disappeared!" Naruto finished his narrative with a great deal of arm waving.

"I'm worried about forehead- we should have told her"

"yes, sakura would not have spread our seret"

"Yeah- hey! There's sakura!"

"What? Is she going shopping?!"

"Troublesome, a girl becomes a princess, what does she do? Go shopping"

"With GAARA!?" ino yelled at him

"HOLY SHIT!?" shikamaru screamed

The gang looked across to see a very cheerful sakura pulling a very uncomfortable Gaara into a shop.

Sakura gleefully dove in among the racks of clothing while Gaara wandered over to the wall of antique weapons. He stopped in front of a pair of sword handles. They had no blade, and were covered in strange markings and symbols. He reached out a hand and stroked the strange material; it wasn't wood, or metal. A tiny jolt ran up his arm as he brushed them.

"The handles of justice" a voice issued from behind him. He turned around and his jade eyes widened when he saw what Sakura was wearing. She had on a black and white wrap around tube top, black on top, white bottom that brought out her pale skin, green eyes and pink hair. A leather belt with a pouch on it hung diagonally from her hips. She had on a skirt with no sides, just two flaps of red fabric tied together with white strings. White leggings started below her belly button and ended before her knees covered up her legs. A pair of black leather lace up boots, starting at her calf covered her feet. To finish off the whole deal she had tied a red velvet bow around the side of her neck, and had added a string with the Haruno symbol on it as well. On her arms she had wrapped white, red and black bandages, starting from her elbow to her fingertips. On her upper arm she had placed two white gold bracelets. She continued staring ahead, tracing the kanji for justice on the handle, ignoring his stare. "These are my second favorite, there's a legend about them, saying only the dispenser of justice could wield them, or something like that, no one remembers or knows what the symbols mean"

"Which are your favorite?" he asked.

"Right here" she lightly touched a pair of handles made exactly like his, only silver instead of a bronze- gold and the different markings "the handles of peace" she breathed out. "I promised myself, the second I get enough money, I'll buy them" He looked at her eyes, they were burning with a quiet determination and will. Gaara plucked the four handles off the wall and proceeded to the cashier

"Were are you going?" Sakura called

"I'm buying these," he answered, "hurry up and get your clothes"

A couple of minutes later they exited the shop, sakuras cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment

"You baka! I was joking! You didn't have to buy me the clothes!"

"Hn"

"Don't "Hn" me!"

"How do these work?" he asked, interrupting her tirade. She blinked at him, gobsmacked he had interrupted her rant. then Sakura burst out laughing, "no one knows, you idiot! You mean you bought them without knowing what they did?" she wiped a tear from her eye

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch- sushi?"

The gang watched as sakura burst out laughing at something Gaara said.

"What the F?" kiba asked, "Has she officially cracked?"

Naruto shook his head dispiritedly "sakura chan is trying to kill herself"

"While eating sushi, apparently" tenten remarked

"Come on guys, we're here to apologize, remember? And then we'll get some sushi" chouji chided

"Hn" neji grunted, blank eyes following the couple's path.

"You've never eaten sushi before?" sakura goggled at a silent Gaara, who was fiddling with his chopsticks

"Naruto only wanted ramen, and seafood isn't exactly in abundance in suna"

"That makes sense"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, which Gaara broke by grunting in surprise

"What?" sakura asked, curious? Gaara handed her one of his handles, and pointed out a hole in the top

"This is where the blade would go" he said "but there are no marks to suggest the blade was removed, or even put in in the first place"

"Yeah so?"

"Its hollow" he continued, flipping it over. He pressed a hieroglyph and there was a small click, it opened, revealing a hollow inside. They looked at each other

"Almost like something was supposed to go in it. Like sand"

"Or water"

They looked at each other again, then at the weapon, then each other

"Holy crapsicles" sakura mumbled.

"Foods here!" the waiter announced.

Gaara stared at the rice, cucumber and seaweed on his plate in front of him.

"This would mean, someone either used a jutsu in the past and saw us, or there were other sand and water controllers before us" sakura deduced. Gaara poked one of his pieces with a chopstick, sakura rolled her eyes "just eat it, it won't hurt you, you know" he looked away from his food and peered out the window _crap_ he thought then he cleared his throat

"Sakura, Naruto is coming"

She looked up, mouth full of sushi. Sakura swallowed painfully "where?"

"Door"

"Oh- well time to test out operation ignore, ready?"

"Hn"

Sakura nodded and stuffed another sushi piece in her mouth. With a start Gaara realized it was one of his. She smiled an apology "haven't eaten for two weeks, sorry, you mind?"

He shook his head no. _How is she still standing? I mean, two weeks?_ He wondered, reconsidering the girl next to him. She attacked his plate.

"Hey! Forehead!" Ino called "we have to talk to you"

Sakura kept eating, showing no sign shed heard the loud blonde at all. Silently they wondered how exactly she was still alive, considering she was eating off of the kazekages plate.

"Sakura Chan!" Naruto called. Gaara watched with worry as her shoulders stiffened and her chopsticks snapped in half. She looked at him "ignore not working- cool disdain?"

"Hn" she chuckled

"Right I forgot, your middle name is cool disdain. Or Eustace- cause I can totally understand the killings if your middle name was Eustace"

He gave a snort of laughter

"Sakura chan!" Narutos voice was coming closer. Sakura bared her teeth in a feral grin

"Showtime"


	6. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay . . . dear readers,

I have just discovered that I have to have hand surgery fro some weird medical reason. Recently my hand has been freezing up and hurting for the past three months. So, unfortunately, I will not be able to upload any stories for about four months. I hope that you keep reading and waiting for the next fhapters. I am going to be dictating to my brother, and I will (hopefully have all of the chapters done for all fo my stories!

Cheers!

~ evillaughter101


End file.
